


Slutty!Sasuke. Enough Said.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Slutty!Sasuke because I fucking can, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's on a business trip and Sasuke decides to send him some pictures. A completely random ItaSasu PWP I started a while ago but forgot about. I turned it into a giftfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutty!Sasuke. Enough Said.

I miss Sasuke.

I haven't even been gone two days and I already miss him terribly. I would have taken him along with me on this business trip, but he's still in school. It's unfortunate having a boyfriend who's still in high school when you're a working adult.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and fish it out, careful to hide it underneath the table. I'm in a business meeting at the moment and I'm being forced to listen to some man drone on and on about things I couldn't care less about. I glance down at my phone and can't help but smile. It's a text from Sasuke.

I click it open and read it.

_'Hey, I miss you. When are you coming home?'_

My brother will never stop being cute, that's for sure. Smiling to myself, I type a quick reply then slide my phone shut and push it back into my pocket. Not even two minutes later and I feel it vibrate again. I reach in my pocket and grab it, careful to be as discrete as possible.

_'Saturday?! That's too fucking long!'_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. My brother may be cute, but he's also needy.

_'I can't talk right now, Sasuke. I'm in a meeting.'_

I slip my phone away and refuse to check it for the remainder of the hour. I swear it must have vibrated at least twenty times. Once the meeting is finally over, I step outside and check my messages.

Fourteen unread texts.

I groan and begin shifting through all of them.

_'When will the meeting be over?'_

_'Aniki!'_

_'Goddamnit, Itachi-nii.'_

_'Nii-san, come on…I miss you.'_

_'Nii-san?'_

_'WHEN WILL YOUR MEETING BE OVER?'_

_'Aniki, I'm horny.'_

_'Want some pictures? (;'_

_'I'm so hard…'_

_'ARE YOU STILL IGNORING ME?'_

I chuckle quietly to myself, shaking my head. I lift an eyebrow once I see the next few messages have picture attachments, then open them.

My throat suddenly feels very dry.

Well, my brother sent me pictures…four of them. I scroll through each one, feeling an uncomfortable tightening in my pants as I do so. Damn my little brother for being so alluring.

He's on our bed, that much I can tell, and he's on his knees. The camera is in front of him, giving him ample room to pose as he wishes without having to fumble with it. The first one is of him shirtless and biting his lip with his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. I can see the edge of his black boxers peaking over the hem of his jeans. He's staring into the camera with the most wanton expression one could imagine, a slight smirk playing across his bitten lip. His hands are in his hair, messing it up. The second is still of him shirtless, but he's sticking out his tongue and showing off his little black piercing. His hands aren't in his hair anymore; instead, they've ventured farther down his body. They're paused right near his pierced nipples, tugging on the black barbells. In the third, his pants are nowhere to be found and all he's left in are a pair of skimpy black boxers. He's still on his knees, looking away from the camera with both his hands barely dipping below his waistband. The fourth…

Oh God.

One hand is completely inside his boxers and the other's pushing his hair out of his face. His head is thrown back and he's biting at his lip, but his eyes are open just the slightest bit, staring straight into the camera. And the message…

_'I miss you, big brother.'_

I groan. Loudly. Well, the rest of today should be fun. And to think, I only have another hour-long meeting left until I can go back to my hotel room.

Goddamn him.

I slide my phone keyboard open quickly and type a short reply.

_'Thanks a lot, Sasuke. Your timing is impeccable.'_

I slip my phone into my pocket and make my way back to the room. I try to think of anything but those pictures, but it's difficult when my phone's continually buzzing against my thigh. This hour seems to be lasting for eternity. Every time I look at the clock it seems the hands have hardly moved. And how many times has he texted me now? I lost count after twelve buzzes.

"You're all dismissed. Good meeting, everyone!"

I jerk my head up. It's finally over? Thank God.

People shuffle around and leave, but I stay sitting and slip my hand into my pocket to grab my phone. I take a deep breath. Lord knows what that boy sent me. I unlock my cell and scroll.

Sixteen unread messages.

With a groan, I begin reading.

_'Did you like them?(;'_

_'God, Aniki, I'm so fucking hard.'_

_'I can't stop thinking about your big, hard cock. I want to taste it so bad right now, you have no idea.'_

_'I wish you were here. God, I fucking need you.'_

_'Aniki…my fingers aren't good enough. I need something bigger to fill me up.'_

There's a picture attachment with the next one. With shaky hands, I press 'open.'

In the picture, he's still kneeling on our bed. He's pushing down his boxers with one hand, just enough to expose his hard, leaking cock, and his other hand is wrapped around it. His face is flushed beautifully and his eyes are glossy. His lips are slightly parted, his head tilted back just a bit.

_'Fuck me.'_

I don't even pause to read the rest of them.

_'Do you have any idea what you do to me?'_  I type, my fingers shaking.

I slide my phone shut and fall face first onto the table, tugging at my hair. I'm painfully hard, so walking out of this office building without making things awkward is going to be difficult. Not even a minute later and that damn phone is buzzing again. I force myself upright and unlock it, and feel myself harden even more thanks to his next message.

_'Aniki, I think you and I should have a little chat over webcam. I'm in the mood to put on a show. (;'_

With a long, drawn-out groan, I reply.

_'You owe me one, brat.'_

I slip my phone away and stand, sliding my hand into one of my pockets in an attempt to hide my Sasuke-induced problem. I make my way out of the office, nodding to coworkers and secretaries as I pass, and soon I'm outside. My hotel is only a short walk, which I'm thankful for. I'm in the safety of my room not more than five minutes later. I slump against the door, squeezing my eyes shut with a groan. I'm still half-hard thanks to that damn tease and it's driving me crazy. A couple moments later, I feel my phone buzz. I quickly whip it out.

_'Oh? ;) Did I make you angry? I'll make it up to you, promise.'_

Without even bothering to reply, I cross the room and grab my laptop. I sit down at the desk in my room, then switch the computer on. It takes a couple of minutes to start up, but I waste no more time in video calling him once it's up and running. Soon, my annoying baby brother's face fills up the screen. He's grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Did you like the pictures?" he asks, his tone so innocent it pisses me off.

I glare at him. "I hope you know I hate you and you're a nuisance." His grin doesn't falter in the slightest.

"A sexy nuisance though, right?" He cocks his head to the side, sticking out his pierced tongue. I sigh, nodding. His grin seems to grow—which I hardly thought possible—and he sits upright on our bed. "So, I take it I owe you a show for all the trouble I caused you?"

"Damn right you do," I growl.

"Mmm. I like it when you're mad at me," he chuckles, his voice airy and breathless. "Yes, sir."

He slips his boxers down slowly, teasing me, before lifting his ass and shimmying out of them completely. I hum appreciatively once he's completely naked, raking my eyes over his exposed flesh. I wish I was there in person so I could touch him, feel him, but this will have to do. He shifts so he's kneeling. His face is cut off, but I'm sure he's smirking as he trails his fingers down his chest. His hard cock juts proudly, just begging to be touched, but as he tries to trail his fingers towards it I get an idea.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself until I tell you so." His hands stop.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Aniki," he whines. He almost sounds like a child. The thought makes me smirk.

"You heard me. You tortured me at work, so I figure I may as well return the favor."

With a groan, he plops down so his face is visible to his webcam.

"Aniki," he pleads. "Come on!"

I shake my head. "You can do anything else you want...you just can't touch your cock until I give you permission." He opens his mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it.

"Yes, sir," he says, a slow, devious smirk spreading across his face. He brings two fingers up to his lips and stares into the camera as he opens his mouth to let them in. I watch as he moves them in and out, slowly, holding his gaze on the lens. My breathing quickens as I watch him suck on his digits, just wishing I was there with him. He releases them after a moment and shifts back. "How do you want me? On my back? On my hands and knees?"

I have to suppress a nearly violent shudder. "On your back. I want to see your face." Nodding, he lays back so I have a clear view of all of him. He props his head up on a pillow and spreads his legs, his grin only growing. He trails his hand down—not touching his cock, I note with a sense of smug satisfaction—and brings his other down to spread his ass. He lightly traces his hole with his middle finger before pushing in slowly. He mewls softly as he pushes it in more and more until it's in to the knuckle.

"Fuck," he breathes. His other hand moves up to grasp his hair as he pulls his digit out little by little then pushes it back in. He mewls as he wiggles his finger, stretching himself. He curls it as he moves it in and out then stops, once again bringing his other hand down to spread his ass. He slowly pushes in his second finger with a small moan. Once both are in to the knuckle he shoots a glance towards me. He grins. "Enjoying yourself?"

I hum and nod. I'm definitely enjoying myself if my painful erection is anything to go by. I quickly unbutton and unzip my jeans, breathing a silent sigh of relief once my cock is freed. I stroke it a couple of times, though Sasuke can't see anything due to me sitting at the desk.

He curls his fingers and thrusts them in and out. His cock leaks a steady stream of pre-cum at this point and the sight is simply delicious; it only makes me wish I was there even more so I could lick up every drop. He tosses his head from side to side, bucking his hips towards the invading fingers.

"F-Fuck," he chokes. "I w-wish it was you."

I groan, my hand moving faster over my cock. I twist up and down, pausing to rub at the head and making my knees shake just slightly. It feels good, that much I'll admit, but I really do wish it was Sasuke touching me.

Moaning loudly, He thrusts his fingers faster, harder, pushing his hips closer in an attempt to feel more pleasure. The hand on my cock speeds up, every sound he makes fueling my arousal. He slips in a third finger, much to my surprise, and cries out loudly. He brings his free hand up to his mouth and bites his fist, probably in an attempt to quiet his noises. His fingers move faster and faster and by the sharp cry he just made, I know he must have hit his prostate.

"Touch yourself," I growl, my voice so low and raspy I'm surprised it's even mine. He nods frantically and brings his free hand to fist his cock. He strokes himself quickly, thumbing at the tip and tossing his head from side to side.

"I-I'm close," he gasps, gyrating his hips. He looks towards me then and licks his lips. "Are you close, big brother?"

I growl, my hand nearly a blur over my cock. "Y-Yeah." I thumb at the slit, unable to stop a low moan from spilling past my lips. He laughs breathlessly and throws his head back with a loud, drawn-out mewl.

"Tell me what you'll do to me…wh-when you get home."

I chuckle, though it's terribly strained. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll scream my name. You'll be a complete mess, just begging for me to let you cum. Would you like that, Sasuke?"

He laughs once again, his voice completely breathless, and nods. "I can't wait," he breathes, his hands picking up speed. Pre-cum flows liberally from the head of his cock and dribbles over his hand. His cock twitches violently as he nears completion and the sight arouses me even further. He moans loudly, his mouth going slack as his cock spurts ropes of cum onto his chest.

He's practically frozen, his mouth open in a silent scream as he's undoubtedly overwhelmed by pleasure. Seeing this, I feel myself fall over the edge. My eyes slip shut and my body jerks as I spill over my hand. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out too loudly; it feels amazing, though I'm sure it would feel even better if it were Sasuke who did this. After the blinding pleasure passes, I'm left slumped over and tired, staring at my equally as exhausted baby brother on the computer screen. I release my hold on my spent length and reach over for some tissues. I wipe off my hand quickly and toss it aside, then return my attention back to the screen.

"Did that make up for it?" he asks, a lazy smirk stretching across his pretty face. I smile and nod.

"Yes, I think so. I miss you," I say. It's true, I really do miss him. He pulls his fingers from his ass and sits up, grimacing a little bit as he looks at the cum splattered across his chest.

"I love you, big brother," he says, dragging his eyes to the camera and sticking out his tongue yet again.

"I love you, too," I say. He may be a tease, he may be a brat, but there's no denying that I love him.

I can't wait to go home.


End file.
